It's All a Game
by shadowjardis
Summary: A game of Spin the Bottle spins many other relationships, problems and fights. Rather entertaining I've heard, Please read and review! Chap. 14 now up!
1. The Players

Disclaimer: Several of these characters are mine (indicated) as is this particular plot but as for the rest of this junk, I don't claim it... *disgusted look*  
  
Chapter 1: The players  
  
"Aww come on Hermione, it can't hurt anything!"  
  
"There is absolutely no way that you will be able to get me to play that ridiculous game!" Hermione huffed, her face quite red. They had been at this for about 10 minutes now and Ron (who had started the arguement) was quickly realizing that it wasn't getting him anywhere.  
  
"Fine we'll get... Shadow to play!" Ron quickly exclaimed as (A/N: ME!) a raven haired girl named Shadow walked by.  
  
Shadow smirked and looked down at him. "How did you guys even get invited to this party anyway?" she questioned innocently, taking a tiny bite out of the cream she held in her hand.   
  
Ron shrugged, but Fred and George, who were sitting beside him quickly jumped up and wrapped their arms around her shoulders and waist.   
  
"Well you see Shadow m'dear..." Fred began, then stopped.  
  
"We really have no idea..." George shrugged.   
  
"But the important thing is that we're here!" Fred finally exclaimed, giving Shadow's shoulders a squeeze.  
  
"Now, would you care to join our innocent game of spin the bottle?" George asked politely, motioning down towards the table around which Ron and Harry sat, all looking rather lonesome. A single empty wine bottle stood in the center of the table.  
  
Shadow smirked. "You guys seem to be running a little short on girls aren't you?" she inquired sweetly, her dark purple painted lips stretching into the amazingly Malfoy-esque smirk.  
  
Ron nodded vigoursly, a look in his eyes that pleaded her to join them.  
  
Shadow just continued to smirk and shook her head. "Thanks guys, but no thanks... I have a boyfriend, as you all should weel know... as you should also know that he doesn't like this kind of stuff, especially when it involves me..." her eyes twinkled. "But," she continued, seeing the down traught look on the boys faces (particularly the redheads) I supposed I could scounge up a couple girls for you..." her eyes scanned the room. "Ah! I'll be right back..." with that she disappeared.  
  
She returned about 10 minutes later (the boys kept checking their watchs) with about 3 girls, and one rather ticked looking Draco. The only reason he had come along was evident, his white blonde haired girlfriend Dracana (a/n: one of my friends characters) was plastered to his side, though looking rather eager to have some fun. Also there was a girl who was looking rather distraught at being dragged into this. The reason for this seemed evident. She was obviously a seventh year, in no mood to play games with some little sixth year boys, especially kissing games. She looked remarkably like Shadow, and was in fact her sister, Ginger. Another girl, a tall, skinny brunnette by the name of Morgan (a/n: told you you'd be in here Morgo!) was also there, now happily eying George, who looked slightly surprised by his new admirer. She gave a slight wink, and an equally slight grin appeared on George's freckled face.  
  
"Well," Shadow declared happily upon return. "You guys have fun now! I assume you all know the rules... and remember, it's all a game until someone falls in love!" With these words, she disappeared in a flash, most likely off to find her boyfriend Damien.  
  
The now party of 4 Gryffindors and 4 Slytherins all gathered round the table, only two of them looking disgruntled. Draco kept trying to pry Dracana away from the table but her eyes were fixed on Fred. Ginger tried to excuse herself, but Ron's eyes were fixed upon her. Morgan however plastered herself at the side of George, never seeming to want to move. Harry just sat there, looking awkward and out of place.  
  
"So!" said Fred joviantly, taking the final seat to George's right, "Let's play a nice and very friendly game of spin the bottle! I suppose no one will have any objections to my going first?" No one made a noise, so Fred just reached forward, clasped the bottle around it's middle and spun it hard.  
  
It spun around in a circle and finally landed on --  
  
***  
  
A/N: *steps in* *looks around* Wait, did I interrupt something here? *looks at the story confused* Oops! Well, um... I promise I'll get it back up soon... well... um... sorry bout that... but give me a review... I'm shakey as to whether or not to continue this so... yeah... Thanx and much luv Shadow 


	2. The game

Reminder: The Players: George, Fred, Ron, Harry, Dracana, Draco, Morgan, Ginger (A/N: For those of you who read the first chapter before I edited it, I removed the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw so it would be an easier game)  
  
Chapter 2: The game  
  
Dracana. She squealed loudly as the bottle came to a complete stop right in front of her. Draco glared at Fred and wrapped his arms protectively around her, refusing to let her move out of the seat they shared to complete the game rules and kiss Fred, who waited eagerly, eyebrows arched. "Come on Draco let me go!" she squealed, trying to push his arms off of her. "Come on!" she looked at him with her grey eyes, a pleading look in her eyes. "It's just a game..."  
  
Draco sighed and dropped his arms, his eyes glued on her as she stood and walked over to Fred. Leaning down rather provocatively she leaned her head down further down so that her lips met with the fiery red-head's. In the usual fashion, the kiss lasted quite a while, their tongues darting in and out of each other's mouths, both seeming to enjoy it very much. It was Draco who finally got up and pryed they apart, a very jealous look on his face. Fred smirked and licked his lips, his eyes twinkling as Draco dragged a pouting Dracana back around the table, muttering something under his breath. He had just settled down in his seat when George took ahold off the bottle and spun it.  
  
Now it was Morgan's turn to squeal excitedly as the bottle landed on her. Without anyone holding her back she launched herself upon George, wrapping her arms lovingly around his neck. The kiss would have gone on much longer if Ron hadn't cleared his throat loudly. "You know some of us would like to play the game also!" he cried impatiently, still eyeing Ginger. Ginger glared at him warningly, reaching into her robes towards her wand, as if begging him to try and pin him with the bottle.   
  
Very reluctantly the loving twosome broke apart and Morgan settled back into her seat beside George, wiping the extremely smudged lipstick from the edges of her lips. She looked slyly over at him and winked at him, then looked quickly down at the wand she was now tucking back into her pants. George smiled and shook his head slightly.  
  
Now it was Ron who took ahold of the bottle. Eyes glued back on Ginger, not caring that she was now pulling her wand slightly out of her robes. He spun it quickly and finally tore his eyes away from Ginger, who sighed relievedly and tucked a stray strand of her amethyst hair back behind her ear. All eyes watched as the bottle spun many times, around and around, finally slowing down. It finally stopped on --  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Hehe, I did it again!!!! *evil giggle* I can't help it, I'm just evil like that. *smirks* well... review it and maybe I'll post the next chapter quickly... then again no promises... but the next chapter may be longer... if you need something else to read at the moment though, and you like my reading, check out my other story, Harry Potter and True Love. Peace out. *disappears with a cloud of smoke and an evil giggle echoing through the air* 


	3. Still Playing

Chapter 3: Still Playing  
  
This time it was Draco who jumped up, only in uncontrollable indignation, closely followed by Ron. And I suppose you can guess why... Both boys had watched as the bottle spun around and around, Ron with a look of hope in his eyes as he surveyed Ginger, Draco with a look of disgust and resentment. That resentment had turned to anger as the bottle had came to a complete stop not in front of Ginger as Ron had wished, but rather in front of a certain blond haired Slytherin.  
  
"NO!" Draco screeched, sending a rather surprised looking Dracana from his lap into Ginger, who also sat shocked. "There's in no way -- " But Ron finished his sentence.  
  
"There is no way that I am kissing him!" Ron shrieked, his face paled. His hazel eyes rose up to meet fiery greys, and for the first time they actually agreed on something.  
  
"Come on Dracana!" Draco suddenly spat, grabbing Dracana's hand and jerking her easily off the floor. She looked stunned but followed with only a slight wimper of "But Draco..."  
  
"Ah, Draco, you know the rules of the game well enough don't you?" came a stern but amused sounding voice from the midst of Draco's path. Draco looked up sharply.  
  
"Get out of my way Shadow! It's just a stupid muggle game and I'm not about to kiss that pitiful fool!" He tried to push his way through her, but Shadow rested a hand on his shoulder and easily pushed him back towards the table. (A/N: I know, I know, but Draco's not exactly the buffest here now! Plus, I need this for my psyche!)   
  
"Now, now dear cousin, play nice, or you might get disqualified," Shadow tutted, still pushing him.  
  
Draco's face lit up as he made another futile attempt to run. "I want to be disqualified!" he shouted, now letting go of Dracana's hand, noticing that she was only hindering him against her best friend's wishes.  
  
Shadow smirked, a smirk identical to that which Draco usually wore, now absent from his pale features. "Tsk, tsk, just for that I should make you kiss mudblood over there," she made a swift motion towards Hermione, who stood in the corner with Lavender, eyeing them suspiciously.   
  
Draco glared even harder. "You can't make me kiss either or them!" he growled. "You wouldn't, Father would -- "  
  
"Have a good laugh, especially after his favorite neice told him the whole innocent story," Shadow growled threateningly back. "And besides, by joining this game you made a promise, and you know how Uncle Lucius hates it when you break promises."  
  
If looks could kill, Shadow would have been dead on the spot. But she seemed totally unphased at the whole thing.   
  
"Now," she continued. "Be a dear and fufil that red-heads unknown wishs (at this Ron let out a cry of disgust and outrage)... I could settle for a nice sweet kiss on the lips," she added as an after thought, perhaps trying to bargain.   
  
Draco didn't budge. Finally Shadow went to last resorts and whipped out her wand. "I've been nice, dear cousin, but I think it's time you fufilled promise... Unless of course you want to die over something as stupid as this... and," she added seeing the look of revulsion on his face, "don't test me, Draco, you know I don't have a problem with killing."  
  
Draco, giving one finally angry glance finally lowered his eyes, defeated. He turned around swiftly.  
  
"Weasley," he spat. "Come here!"  
  
Ron didn't budge. He shook his head. "No way! She can kill you for all I care, but... no!"   
  
Now Ginger was getting irritated at her cousin and the annoying little redhead. She too whipped out her wand, and this time pointed it at Ron. "Kiss. Now," she spat shortly.  
  
"Ok," Ron gulped, a look of sheer terror striking his face. With a few quick steps he marched over to Draco.   
  
The two hesitated before giving each other a quick peck on the lips.  
  
******  
  
A/N: AWWWW! How sweeett!!! Shame it took so long! But you guys know me, the more problems I stir up, the better the story! So yeah! OH and if you haven't go check out my other story, Harry Potter and True Love... a shout out to Morgan, who loves this story (most likely cause shes in it) and has reviewed... if you review I'll love you just as much and be your bestes friend! (oh sorry Morgo!) 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been tangled up in Anne Rice's Interview with the Vampire... pity we can't write fanfiction on it, I find Lestat awfully enticing... *smiles sadistically* Well here's more, let's hope it turns out alright...  
  
Chapter 4: Chapter 4 (what I couldn't come up with a name!)  
  
Shadow smirked. "Aww boys, now was that so hard?" she drawled in a very Malfoyesque way as the boys quickly took a step back from each other, totally ignoring the slight thrill that ran up their spines. Neither had kissed a guy before.  
  
Both boys glared at each other, Draco in particular, still muttering under his breath something about his father. Ron looked upset too, and threw a glance at Ginger, who sat smirking, identical in practically every feature except for hair and eye color. There was no way he was going to get to kiss her now, especially since he had kissed her cousin. They sat down, Draco gingerly replacing Dracana lightly on his lap, and Ron wiping his lips with the sleeve of his new robes.   
  
Ginger, too sat, and tucked away her wand.   
  
"Now, do you guys think that you can continue to play the game or do you think you're going to need more supervision and urging to follow the rules?" Shadow teased, while tucking her wand into it's specially made pocket in her baggy jeans.   
  
Draco glared even more. "I think we can handle it by ourselves, dear cousin," he spat, his eyes narrowed to slits, not unlike those of a snake.   
  
Shadow smirked once more and disappeared with a slight 'pop'.   
  
It was a while before anybody made any move to spin the bottle again. Finally it was Ginger who reached forward, although she disliked the game a slight smile appeared on her face, and she eyed Harry in a strange manor, making him fidget in an uncomfortable way, completely aware of what was most likely to happen. And, of course, he was right. The bottle landed on him.  
  
Ginger moved in a way that exactly replicated Shadow's haughty prance, and plopped herself slightly down on Harry's lap, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a long, lovely kiss. When Harry was finally able to breath, he reached up and smoothed down the back of his hair, where Ginger's arms had ruffled it.   
  
Now if was Dracana's turn to spin. You can only guess who it landed on. Within seconds she was once again on Fred's lap (Draco being a little too preoccupied with making to sure the Weasley smut was no longer on his lips never noticed her leaving) this kissed lasted long, as did Morgan's, for whom the bottle, once spun again, landed on George. Both twins were enthusiastically happy at their luck and before long, the game was abandonded to leave Dracana on Fred's lap, Morgan on George's, Ginger on avery awkward looking Harry's. Everyone one was happy... well except for poor Draco, who sat with his arms crossed, staring at Ron as if he were the devil, and then at Fred and Dracana, who continued snogging, without paying much attention to anything else going on the game. "Damn Weasleys," he muttered under his breath, and then, taking one glance back around the table, stood up, and walked placidly away.   
  
Shadow, standing over in a corner of the room, her boyfriend Damien's arms wrapped around her waist, smirked. "Everything is going perfectly," she muttered more to herself than Damien, who was busy nussling into her neck.  
  
******  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short! I just had to update, and I wasn't sure what to write, so I felt I should just end the game. Don't worry there's aftermath to come, with many happy couples! ;-) Hope you enjoyed it! Whether you did or not, review anyway please! Hopefully I'll finish this book soon (Interview)... *looks at book* I only have like 200 more pages to go!!! *sighs* I'll try to update quicker but, as always, no promises. But, as I've been saying at the end of every chapter, if you like my writing, go read my other pic, Harry Potter and True Love. I've been told it's really good *shrugs* please review and tell me what you think! Many thanks!  
  
Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/n:Sorry I haven't written in so long, if anybody even cares (other than Morgan) I just didn't really know where to take this story, and I was writing on my others story, Harry Potter and True Love... go read that if you don't really like this one, I think that ones much better.... well, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"I can't believe they made me kiss Malfoy!!! The nerve!" Ron vented the next day, well after the party was over.   
  
Harry smiled. "It wasn't funny at all. Draco was a Slytherin -- and a guy!   
  
"Oh, come on it wasn't that bad," Harry continued to smile.  
  
"You would say so! You got to make out with Shadow's sister!"  
  
Harry's smile slightly faded. "Yeah," he said slowly. "That is true... but I swear she was trying to choke me to death with her tongue!"  
  
"Malfoy was trying to kill me with his glare!" Ron choked, mouth open, aghast that Harry could even say a thing against Ginger.  
  
"Yeah.... but... Ginger was 18!"  
  
Ron's eyes bulged. "AND?!" he screeched.  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
"Hi guys!" came a happy giggle from behind them. They turned around to see Morgan leading George by the arm. They made such a cute couple. And a very energetic one at that, Morgan's face was flushed as if they had been making out for hours.  
  
"Oh, hi," Ron muttered back, his eyes sweeping almost jealously over George. How come George had to get a girl?  
  
"So I see you two hooked up?" Harry asked, seeing the conversation wasn't going anywhere.  
  
Morgan's smile widened to somehow greater and nodded. She bounced up slightly on the balls of her feet and pecked George lightly on the cheek.   
  
George gave a toothy grin, but didn't say anything.  
  
Harry smiled and shook his head. "You guys are lucky you got someone near your age -- I had Ginger.... I swear she was trying to choke me with her freaking tongue!"  
  
Morgan smiled an apologetic smile, but her eyes still gleamed. "Ah, not Ginger.... she really... um..." she said uncertainly, "nice..."  
  
"The day that my cousin Ginger is nice will be a very sad day," drawled yet another voice from behind Ron and Harry. They turned around again and saw Draco standing there. When he saw Ron, his face blanched slightly, but he didn't let on any other signed that he even acknowledged him. Sitting primly on his arm was Draco, her long white blond hair energetically tousled. She wasn't really smiling, easily letting out the fact that she would rather be with Fred... who just happened to walk by at the moment...  
  
"Um... Draco darling?"  
  
"Yes?" Draco asked, suspiciously quirking an eyebrow.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom..."  
  
"Fine," Draco turned to go with her, but she put a hand to his chest and stopped him, looking slightly uncomfortable. She quickly, unnoticedly glanced at Fred who had now almost disappeared down the hall.  
  
"I need to go alone, I'll be fine," she told him in a rush, then before he could object she disappeared about the same corner as Fred had.  
  
Everyone sat in silence, everyone perhaps understanding what was going on under Draco's nose, except for Draco. He just shrugged and turned around, but before he could open his mouth to say something, there was another voice, equally as cold behind his.  
  
"Draco, do you happen to know that that little hoe of a girlfriend of yours if making out with a Weasley just down the hall -- I do believe its the same Weasley from last nights party, though I can never be too sure about it..." Shadow quickly eyed George, who paid no attention to her, as he was now busily making out with Morgan.  
  
"WHAT?!" Draco steamed, and quickly turned on his heel after him, letting out a grunt that sounded like a sound of war. Shouting could be heard in the distance, but it was nothing new for Dracana and Draco to fight, so nobody really paid attention.  
  
Shadow just turned around. "So how did everyone enjoy the party last night?"  
  
Morgan and George answered with a grunt, as they didn't really feel like breaking their lips to answer a silly question. Harry and Ron just kind of shrugged. Shadow smiled. "What happened?" she asked sweetly of Ron, who was looking away shiftily. She tried to keep a sweet face, but she was just itching to tell him off about those robes of his...  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Ron said stoutly.  
  
"Yeah, me neither," Harry echoed.  
  
Shadow sweet grin turned into a mischievious smirk. "Gez, was kissing my sister and cousin that horrible?"  
  
The boys however, didn't answer, as they had already too turned on their heel and hurried away. Morgan and George too had somehow disappeared, to somewhere Shadow didn't really know, though she did have strange suspicions about the closet from which weird bumping and other sounds could be heard. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Another chapter... this one will probably be rather short as I truly have no inspiration to right but am rather being threatened into submission.... so, yeah...  
  
Disclaimor: I only own Shadow, Ginger and Morgan -- you hear that Morgan, I own you!!!!  
  
*~*~*~   
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Hello Shadow!!" George exclaimed happily escaping from the closet in which he had been locked into with Morgan. Morgan, busily trying to rebutton her shirt and smooth down her aqua colored hair looked up with a slight smile.  
  
"Hello George -- having a bit of fun with your disappearing act? I see you've got it almost perfected -- if you had only been a little bit quieter -- " Shadow smirked.  
  
"Oh, but Shadow," Morgan cut in, looping her arm through George's, "its not nearly as fun without the sound effects."  
  
George smiled widely, showing his perfect Weasley teeth.   
  
Shadow sighed. "I do rather agree... just better hope Filch don't catch you sneaking around in closets again Morgan -- remember but happened last time -- "  
  
An innocent look appeared on Morgan's face as she looked over at George's slightly curious. "Last time? But... you said I was your first!"  
  
"I did... well... um... Shadow!" she turned to face her, but Shadow had already disappeared.  
  
"Well, uh -- George -- you see what happened was -- I was with Oliver Wood and we kinda got a little -- "  
  
"Shh, stop talking," George replied sweetly, placing a finger over her lips. "I don't want to have to barf."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trelawney sitting up in her attic classroom woke suddenly from a light "meditation" (more like sleep) that she had been in, with a sudden urge to consult the crystal ball. Pulling it into place she looked inside and immediately saw a fair, blond haired boy she knew from her class -- Draco Malfoy -- kissing a red headed boy she knew from another class -- Ronald Weasley.  
  
Trelawney gasped slightly as she continued staring. No, it couldn't be the Draco boy having a fondness at staring at girls hind sides and breasts -- kissing a Weasley? Unlikely.  
  
"Ah, Trelawney you old bat -- your skills just aren't what they used to be now are they?" she sighed, pushing the ball back into place as it swirled, the picture of Snape searching frantically through the bathroom cabinets coming into place. (A/N: Don't ask, its an inside joke between me and my friend Morgan.)  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Will you stop throwing a fit about it already Ron? The more you talk about it -- the more you'll remember it -- and personally with the way you keep bringing it up, you don't seem to want to let it go. If it was up to me to question it -- I'd almost say you liked it."  
  
Ron turned, looking highly affronted to look a very smug Harry right in the eye.   
  
"You did not just say that..." he muttered in a quiet angry voice. "Harry Potter you did not JUST SAY THAT!!" his voice rose and cracked slightly, causing a couple Gryffindor 3rd year girls to giggle. "I can't believe you -- you say you're my best friend -- you're supposed to know me -- and you go off saying that?! How could you!?"   
  
He turned and stormed away, leaving Harry to just smirk.   
  
"Yep," came voice behind him, as Fred's hand dropped on Harry's shoulder, "he definately liked it..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Don't sue me -- I know its short.... I might write more -- but, I dunno...  
  
And, I know Morgan there was no full frontal snoggage -- but hey, theres only so many times you can bring up you and George in a story... maybe next Chapter. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yes, I know I haven't updated in a really long time, but, hey, I'm bored, and I really don't know what to write most of the time... so, here we go again!  
And by the way if I specified that it was a different year, after 3rd, when Oliver left, then, I really don't care -- I needed him to be there, so he's there....  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Oliver!" George exclaimed angrily, storming into the Quidditch dressing rooms. Oliver, who had been sitting in the corner, making out with a short hair Ravenclaw, looked up, startled.   
  
"Yes, George, did you need something?" he asked annoyed, though still blushing slightly, as he pulled his hand from the girl's blouse.  
  
George stopped short, startled. Since when had Oliver turned into a jiggalo?  
  
"Well?" Oliver pushed annoyedly, playing idily with a strand of the girls hair.  
  
The girl, sensing the tension, leaned over and gave Oliver a kiss. "I'll talk to you later, baby," she smiled, standing up and straightening her skirt.  
  
As she left, George turned and angrily grabbed Oliver's shirt front, which was more difficult, as it was unbuttoned about half way down his chest (::drools::). He pulled him up to where their noses were practically touching.  
  
"Stay away from my WOMAN!" George growled, his face turning an angry color of red.  
  
"Who, her? See she's just a random fan -- means nothing -- "  
  
"No, not her! MORGAN!"   
  
"Oh.. oh, Morgan! Yeah, I remember that..."  
  
"Stay away from her," George growled, tightening his grip.  
  
"What do you care? Since when do is she "your" woman -- I saw you guys at that party -- spin the bottle, you know that isn't exactly the ideal hook up game... real meaningful connection there, Georgey -- " he stopped talking as George dealt him a sharp blow across the face.   
  
"It doesn't matter how we connected -- we probably connected more than any of you and your little sluts do -- "  
  
"Then why're you worried about it?" Oliver asked, attempting to smirk, though a searing pain in his surely bleeding lip stopped him, along with the look George gave him.  
  
"Stay away from my girl," George repeated.  
  
"Why? Give me one good reason."  
  
"Because.... because I love her, you asshole," George replied, dropping Oliver and quickly exiting the dressing room.  
  
******  
  
  
A/N: Ok, here's another dreadfully short chapter, I'm sorry... ::shrugs:: I'm updating because once again I was threatened into submission... j/k, I did this cause I was bored, and to make Morgan happy... :) 


	8. Draco and Ron

A/N: Here we go, one more time, everybody's feeling fine... well.... you know....  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Chapter.... ?  
  
"Ugh! I can't stand when they accuse me of this crud! First they accused me of being in love with Seamus Finnigan last year..." for a second he drifted off at the thought of all the times Harry and Hermione had sniggered while pointed out that Ron had looked at Seamus a little too long when Seamus had turned around, "and now they're accusing me of liking Malfoy! Malfoy for Gods sakes! Thats just plain insulting!" He paused and looked out the corridor window, but his attention was quickly snapped back up to someone stepping out of a nearby classroom.  
  
"You act like I liked it much better, Weasel. It's more of an insult to me, as my family actually has pride left to them -- "  
  
It was Draco alright, and Ron didn't hesitate to cut him off with a sharp insult.  
  
"Yeah, thats about all you have left, after you father fell with his capture -- "  
  
"Shut it Weasel, at least we had money at one time!"  
  
"Shut your yap, Ferretboy!"  
  
During this whole shouting match, they had steadily been stepping towards each other, til their faces were less than a foot away from each other.   
  
Draco smirked. "Make me."  
  
Ron narrowed his eyes. He didn't dare harm Malfoy, he had gotten into enough trouble over the summer, and plus was still on major punishment for stealing his Dad's care 3 years ago. "You're not worth my time," he muttered turning away.  
  
"Look who's talking..." Draco muttered in response. "Oh, and Weasley," he suddenly smirked and jammed his hand into his pocket.   
  
Ron turned and looked at him. "What?"  
  
"Here," Malfoy sneered, tossing over a bronze coin. "If you're gonna make such a fuss over making a disgrace to your worthless family, you might as well get paid for it." He started laughing while he turned away and headed back down the corridor.  
  
Ron's face reddened. Why did Malfoy always somehow get the last word? It wasn't right. One day Ron would get him back... one day he would --   
  
"Hey Ron, having a nice little chat with Malfoy?" came a friendly voice as Oliver came walking down the corridor, holding an ice pack over his eye.   
  
"What happened to your eye?" Ron inquired, not answering Oliver's question.  
  
"Oh, this?" Oliver asked, pulling the ice pack away, revealing a blackened eye. "Nothing really, just a little Quidditch accident."  
  
"Really, it looks rather like a fist print..." Ron squinted at it, and could distinctly make out the lines of fingers.  
  
"It was a Quidditch accident I told you!" Oliver spat back firmly. "Nothing more!"  
  
"Ok then Oliver, I believe you," Ron smiled. The story would be all over the school soon anyways, he could wait.  
  
"So what were you and Draco talking about anyways?"  
  
"Just Quidditch," Ron smirked.  
  
"Very funny."  
  
*~*~*~  
  
A/N I really didn't have a clue what to write in this, but I needed to update on the Draco/Ron situation so I figured I'd write another short and sweet with a little bit of humor. Please review!! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Short, short, short, short, not really my problem.  
  
Disclaimer: Some of these characters belong to me, some don't... don't prosecute me cause they're beautiful ::cough::  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Oh my gods, Oliver! What happened to you!" Morgan exclaimed as she saw him pass, still talking to Ron.  
  
Oliver looked up and grunted slightly, but there wasn't really much in it.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your boyfriend has a couple control issues."  
  
Morgan's eyes widened and she blushed. Ron smirked.  
  
"So much for that Quidditch accident story!"  
  
Oliver just shot a glare in his direction. "Well its better than Malfoy paying you for you services!"  
  
Ron gaped. "How did you hear?"  
  
"I just did, don't worry about it," and with that, he walked away, crowding his ice pack to his eyes to hide the anger and humiliation.  
  
Ron watched after him. "Why would George punch Oliver?" he asked rather confused.  
  
Morgan's blush, which hadn't gone away, just deepened. "Well, um, you know, guys."  
  
Ron sighed. "Guess I'll just have to ask George!"  
  
"I'm not sure thats a good idea!"  
  
"Oh well!" by this time he was already rounding the far corner.  
  
"Well, good for him to be signing his own death warrant... Not my problem, never really liked the little bugger anyways."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, how've you been doing Harry?" Fred asked, leveling himself with Harry, leaving his arm around Harry's shoulders.  
  
Harry felt a strange vibe coming from him. "Pretty good.... You been seeing Dracana lately?"  
  
"Dracana? Well... no, ugh. She's a Slytherin, she's evil! I prefer, the sweeter Gryffindors, and Ravenclaws, sometimes Hufflepuffs. Anything but Slytherins."  
  
Harry now smiled, ignoring any odd feelings. "Really, who do you have your eye on now?"  
  
George's smirk at this could've given Malfoy's a run for its money.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Harry cocked an eyebrow. "Um... ok."  
  
"But if you excuse me, I have to go attend to something Professor McGonagall wanted."  
  
"No problem. Good bye then."  
  
"Good bye Harry." Fred said, turning around and walking the opposite way he had been coming in the first place, the direction away from McGonagall's classroom.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: BOO! Surprised to me so soon? Review, and maybe I'll actually write another quickly! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
"Hey Morgan!" a familiar voice called out from behind her. Morgan turned and saw George hurrying towards her.  
  
"Hey! Where've you been?" she asked, smiling and giving him a quick hug and kiss.   
  
  
  
"Ah, just out and about, punching him, punching this other one..." he smiled brilliantly, his teeth flashing brilliant white against his light strawberry colored lips.  
  
  
  
Morgan scowled slightly.  
  
"Just kidding baby!" he continued to smile, and looked out the window. "Hey, there's Professor Sprout, I need to talk to her! I'll be right back." He took off down the hall aftera quick peck on her cheek, Morgan still scowling.  
  
About 5 minutes later, he came back. Or at least, someone Morgan thought was George came back.  
  
"You're back!" Morgan finally smiled and hugged him again. George quickly pressed her against the wall, holding her tightly, and ramming his tongue further into her mouth. "Calm down baby, we have a lot of time left! And plus we're right down the hallway from Snape. I really don't think we need to get caught."  
  
George smiled. "Again."  
  
Morgan scowled at him. "No, I believe that was with somebody else."  
  
George smirked. "Well, hmm.... I must be thinking its tomorrow then, and we're getting caught today." He quickly lifted her up and put her legs around his waist.  
  
Morgan smiled and ran her hand down his chest and right into his pants. Her smile faded slightly though.  
  
"What baby?" George asked frowning slightly as well.  
  
"Um... baby, I don't remember you being quite this small..."  
  
George looked affronted. "It's cold in here!"  
  
"It's 80 degrees! You're not George! Fred?!"   
  
"MORGAN! How could you?" Another voice came up from behind them. Morgan looked over the imposter's shoulder and saw a complete replica of the person who held her at the moment. But that person quickly left, a look of complete anger crossing their face.  
  
Morgan dealt a quick blow to Fred's left cheek, causing him to drop her.   
  
"George!" she called out, running after him, not paying attention as the Weasley hair and skin quickly faded into a more tanned skin and darker brown hair.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Who could it be? Who could it be? I''ll post again soon. 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Don't know exactly whats gonna be in this so just bear with me..  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"George please stop!" Morgan continued to call out.  
  
George finally stopped and turned around, face red, eyes angry. "What? So you can break up with me finally, telling me you see something in my brother that you don't see in me? What is this all? A game to you? I guess because thats how it started aye? A game, so that whole relationship has to be a game. Well, I don't want to play a game --"  
  
"It's not --" Morgan attempted to reply, eyes wide.  
  
"Don't interrupt me!" George barked back. "I don't want to play a game! It's not supposed to be a game -- I love you! You're not supposed to do this to me! And with Fred!"  
  
"What did I do now?" came Fred's voice, slightly confused.  
  
George turned an extremely angry eye on Fred and began taking steps toward him, fisting raising slightly. Then he noticed Professor McGonagall coming up behind him.  
  
"Weasley!" she called out. "You left your backpack in my classroom!" She handed it to him, and walked then looked confusedly up at George. "And what do you think you're doing Mr. Weasley?"  
  
George now looked extremely confused, lowering his fist. "You've been in McGonagall's class?"  
  
"Yes, where else? I told you I had some Transfigurations work to do today." Fred responded raising an eyebrow.  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"About an hour, an hour and a half."  
  
"But... " he turned and looked at Morgan who looked stunned as well. How... what? A thousand questions raced through his mind. He turned on his heel and bolted back down the hallway which he came through, McGonagall yelling angrily after him that there was no reason to run.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh, c'mon Ron! It's not that big of a deal, Malfoy's always been a huge git! You act like it's something new!" Hermione said exasperatedly, staring angrily at Ron, who was still rather tiffed about Draco and the money.  
  
"Yeah, but this time it was too much!"  
  
"Hey, guys, what've I missed?" Asked Harry trotting up beside then, attempting to flatten his hair again.  
  
"Nothing," grumbled Ron, removing his hand from his pocket, in which Draco's money was still sitting.  
  
"Riight..." responded Harry, grinning, knowing exactly what was still upsetting Ron. "You know, Ron, your brothers have been acting rather odd lately..."  
  
"Yeah, I know," said Ron, suddenly looking thoughtful. "And so has Oliver... Oh look there he is!"  
  
"Oliver!" Harry called out, and Oliver turned around and walked back towards him.   
  
"What?" he asked, slightly aggravated?"  
  
Harry didn't really answer though, as he was distracted by the strange spread of freckles across Oliver's normally dark complexion, the strange hazel tinge in his normally blue eyes, and the strange red tint of the front of his hair...  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hehe, you figured it out right? 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Heya it's me again. I'm just writing this cause Morgan won't leave me alone. So ... here goes. And I'd really like some more reviews if you would please!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"What're you looking at me like that for Harry?" Wood continued sharply, looking Harry over, as Harry himself eyed him strangely. He reached up and pushed a lock of his hair out of the way.  
  
"Have you been experimenting with some new kinds of appearance spells or potions Oliver?' Harry asked, continuing to eye the reddish patch of hair right above Wood's brow.  
  
"What're you talking about?" Wood asked, then suddenly realizing he stopped.  
  
Had it not worn off yet?  
  
"You've got this weird piece of hair up there and - "  
  
"Ah!" Wood suddenly grabbed him crotch in an exaggerated way. "Bathroom!" and he speed off down the corridor, in a direction in which Harry was sure no bathrooms were placed.  
  
But Harry, used to people acting strangely around Hogwarts just shrugged and turned back to his conversation with Hermione and Ron.   
  
It didn't last long before it was suddenly interrupted again by the screech of an actual redhead, Ron's brother George. He stormed into the room, looked around severely, and looked slightly disappointed before spotting Harry and his friends. He speed over, and hadn't even stopped before he started shouting.  
  
"Have you seen that no good sonofabitch WOOD?!" he boomed the last word.  
  
"What're you looking for him for?" Hermione asked innocently apparently not even noticing George's form.  
  
He looked as if her were about to explode. "Don't you worry about that - Have you seen him?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry responded. "He looked strange too. Had a reddish quality to his hair and some new freckles, and I think he's been messing with Charms, though I don't know why he would want to. You guys saw it right?"  
  
George looked as if he fears and suspicions had been confirmed and quickly grabbed Harry by the collar of his robe and jerked him up. "Where did he go?"  
  
Harry startled didn't answer for a few seconds, and heard Ron's startled gasp and Hermione's indignant shriek come from behind him.  
  
"Now George really!" Hermione began, but George cut her off by repeating himself.  
  
"Where the hell did he go?!"  
  
"To the bathroom!" Ron practically shouting, his face paling. "Only he went in the wrong way... that way" he pointed in the direction Wood had headed.  
  
Before Harry even returned to his seat after being released George had already turned on his heel and stormed off, echoing a war crying of "WOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDD!!!!"  
  
******  
  
A/N: there ya have it... happy now?  
  
REVIEW!!!! 


	13. Chapter 13

ANOTHER chappie to make ya'll happy.  
  
OoOoO i rhymed. o.0  
  
Chapter 13  
  
It wasn't long before George found him. Hiding behind a statue in the shadows perhaps hoping George wouldn't notice him. But George had been behind that statue so many times, he knew to look behind there, he and Fred had been saved by it so many times before.  
  
Before Wood even realized it, he had been jerked out and was now face to face with a very pissed off looking George Weasley.  
  
"Listen Geor -- " but before he even got the whole word out, he was sent sprawling across the hall with the swift blow that George dealt to his cheek. Then it was followed by a painful blow to the ribs.  
  
"You fucker. I'll teach you to mess with my fuckin' girl." George muttered loudly, as he looked upon Wood, who was wincing in pain.  
  
"I'm sorry!" He could feel the bruise forming around his eye.  
  
"Sorry," ((kick)), "isn't," ((kick)), "GOOD ENOUGH!" ((kick kick.))  
  
Tears of pain came to Oliver's eyes. "I don't know what else to fucking say!"  
  
"Tell me why!" George didn't hit him this time, even though Oliver winced in anticipation.  
  
Oliver could see the hurt in George's eyes, saddled beside the cold fury. He only wished he could give him a better explanation for it. He wished he had thought it out better than this....  
  
"Well? Why did you do it?" George's voice squeaked. "Why would you do something like this to me? I thought we were friends!"  
  
"We are George.... and it's got nothing to do with you. It doesn't even have anything to do with Morgan...."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? HOW COULD IT NOT HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH ONE OF US?!" he looked on the verge of hitting Oliver again, so Oliver hurried on.  
  
"It's.... it's.... " he was so scared to say it. "Fred."  
  
George looked around, confused. "I'm George.. Fred isn't here. Are you thick or something?"  
  
"No. It's about Fred."  
  
"What the fuck could it have to do with Fred? Morgan isn't Fred's girlfriend. And she never will be," he added as a bitter afterthought.  
  
"It's not like that. I'm doing it to get back at him."  
  
"THEN WHY THE HELL DOES IT INVOLVE MORGAN?!"  
  
"I don't think you're understanding it completely."  
  
"No, I don't believe I am. SO HURRY UP, UNLESS YOU'RE WANTING TO SIT AND HAVE TEA AND CRUMPETS!!!"  
  
"I'm doing it to get back at him for breaking up with me." Oliver said shortly, staring hard at the ground.  
  
"Wha -- ?" George looked rather puzzled.  
  
"But Fred isn't gay!"  
  
"No, he isn't.... he's bi. Like me."  
  
George just gaped at him. And I figured that I could get back at him by being with girls. It didn't work. So I figured that I could get back at him by... hurting him. And if you haven't noticed the only way to hurt Fred is through someone else -- family. So I figured you... I know, I'm horrible. And the only way to hurt you, was through... Morgan."  
  
"You asshole..."   
  
And before Wood knew what had happened, his head hit the ground, and he was knocked out cold.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hehe... yup yup. Everyone at Hogwarts is gay, lol.  
  
Reviews!!! v....v 


	14. Chapter 14

Another..... just cause of the stupid GC concert, I'm writing another .... stupid Morgan.... j/k Much Luv  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"George!" Morgan gasped, shocked, as she stepped upon the former scene.  
  
George looked over, his face red. But it slowly softened. "Morgan," a curious smile broke out on his face.  
  
Morgan looked from George to the unconscious Oliver. "What happened?"  
  
George, still smiling, shrugged. He looked manic and strangely..... horny. "I don't really want to explain it.... he stepped towards her and hugged her tightly.   
  
Morgan felt a slight push from his groin area. She gasped again, and looked at him strangely.   
  
George's grin got wider, so that you could see the whole of his nearly perfect set of teeth. "Sorry.... excitement gets me all worked up..." he picked her up, and Morgan automatically wrapped her legs around him. "What do you say that we get out of here before someone else shows up and pins the blame on me?"  
  
"Well, it is technically your fault.... and they'll know, Oliver'll tell them..." Morgan looked at Oliver worriedly.  
  
"No... something tells me that Oliver will keep his silence.... hehe. Now, where to go?"  
  
*  
  
Morgan smirked slightly. "I have an idea...."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Wow, who knew that this would be referred to as a requirement?" George commented as they entered the Room of Requirement *ya know, the one that only appears when its really really important* He looked around. "And wow, again, look at this set up."  
  
In the middle of the room stood a glorious heart shaped purple canopy bed, laid with rose petals.... and a table next to it set supplied with whipped cream, chocolate, and peanut butter....  
  
"And look handcuffs!" Morgan exclaimed excitedly, picking up a pair of purple fuzzy cheetah print handcuffs that had been carefully lain on one of the pillows. She licked her lips, looking from the handcuffs to George. George moved in closer to Morgan, taking them from her hands. Morgan quickly snatched them back. "No, I don't think so, you've been in control all day.... how 'bout you be the shy one for a while?"  
  
George gave an evil laugh. He went to hug Morgan, but instead, she put a hand on his chest and pushed him backwards onto the bed.   
  
"No, no touchy." Morgan giggled evilly as she handcuffed him to the bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yeah, that is definately a requirement," Morgan exclaimed as she exited the room.... 3 hours later. George followed slowly behind, looking thoroughly worn out.  
  
"Ok, look a little bit of whipped cream...." Morgan leaned forward and licked it off his neck. George shivered slighly, as she had licked one of the many scratches she had left on him. "Oh, sorry sweetie." Morgan giggled.  
  
"Oh, you two get a room.... another room." Shadow corrected as she saw Morgan get that glint in her eye. "I need this one right now," she pushed open the door to the Room of Requirement and pushed an unfamiliar and very scared looking guy into the room. "I hope you didn't use up all the peanut butter...."   
  
"Um..." Morgan tried to look innocent.  
  
"Damn you!" Shadow scowled. "Now I have to ask the house elves and you know how they gossip...." she sighed. "Well, good night, go have fun... again."  
  
"Wait, Shadow, who the hell is that anyways?" Morgan pointed in at the very impatient looking guy.  
  
"Hell if I know..." Shadow shut the door, and it disappeared into the wall.  
  
"Ya know, she's just a little creepy sometimes..."  
  
Morgan just giggled, and drug him away to a closet, she knew had to be around....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ya know, that had absolutely nothing to do with the plot, but oh well, it was fun!!!!  
  
Hope you liked it. Happy now Morgan! 


End file.
